Zoids: Fuzors Episode 10
'Visitor From the Past' Visitor From the Past is an episode from the anime series Zoids: Fuzors based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= The episode begins with Marvis' escape from Brown City's jail, cutting short his detention to only a three-year term. After a practice battle between RD and Helmut. After their battle, Gummie appears in Mach Storm's HQ, in effort to look for Helmut, but he went out on the cemetery to visit the grave of his friend, Graheme, Sandra's father, only a matter of seconds Marvis appears and their confrontation began. Gummie explains the situation; three years ago, after Sigma joined Mach Storm, and after two years Sweet and RD joined the group. Marvis once used a Zoid for homicidal matters, where he shot down a PKB Zoid, an Arosaurer, especially its pilot. Since Gummie heard it he felt he never seen that disturbing in his entire life. The PKB went on a biggest manhunt on their history, even though Marvis was sly enough to escape the PKB, but he was wrong. Marvis used a stolen Shadow Fox, which is stealth and undetectable but Helmut's Command Wolf, and the two fought. With the Helmut being the victor, Marvis was sent to prison. Since Marvis finally escaped from jail, he had awaited for two years to have his revenge against Helmut. Marvis issues a challenge to Mach Storm to fight him in an extreme battle, that is, one with no rules. Obviously a trap, the team tries to figure out Marvis' motive, with Sigma reflecting on his past, recalling how Marvis was like a father figure to him back when he first joined Mach Storm. The team nonetheless accept and meet up with Marvis, who promptly gets a hoard of Gunsnipers to fire waves of missiles at Mach Storm (although the missiles never actually arrive, presumably an animation oversight). RD fuses his Zoid into the Liger Zero Phoenix and proceeds to take out several Gunsnipers while Helmut attacks Marvis' Shadowfox, catching him by surprise with his Strike Laser Claws, a technology Marvis was not familiar with due to his lengthy incarceration. Following the defeat of the Gunsnipers, Marvis lets out a wave of Zabats to pin down RD while he, some more Gunsnipers (of which he has many dozen) and a few Molgas attack Sigma and Helmut. After immense shelling, the Leostriker and Command Wolf fuse into the Command Striker, which continues to get fired at by the various Zoid's guns. It shoots down all the incoming missiles (although none of the enemy Zoids shot any missiles, presumably another animation oversight) and runs toward Marvis, evading the rest of the shots. Marvis attempts to use his Zoid's energy shield to block, but it is cut in two by the Command Striker's Zan Breaker attack, crippling the Shadowfox. The Striker itself also collapses, having suffered too much damage prior to fusion. Seeing a chance to escape, Marvis gets out of his Zoid's cockpit and attempts to flee. RD moves to stop him, after having destroyed around three dozen of the other Zoids off-screen, but is stopped when a Pteras (sporting gatlings), arrives and drops an incandescent flare bomb, allowing Marvis (who had put on sunglasses) to escape. =Characters= *Introduced character(s): Marvis *Featured characters: Mach Storm, Gummie, Marvis =Zoids= *Shadow Fox *Arosaurer (flashback, which Marvis had destroyed) *Gorhecks (flashback) *Sinker (flashback) *Gojulas Giga (flashback) *Godos (flashback, which Sigma had shot down in a practice shooting) *Gunsniper *Liger Zero *Fire Phoenix *Zabat *Molga *Boldguard (flashback) *Leostriker *Command Wolf *Pteras (This Pteras sports a gatling cannon under each wing) Trivia *Helmut's Command wolf permanently changes color after this episode, from blue to white. *There are several animation inconsistencies in this episode, where missiles that are launched fail to arrive, and later, when no missiles are fired, they are shot down. Presumably this is an animation oversight. *All of the PKB Zoids are only seen on a flashback, when Gummie explained about Marvis who tried to escaped the PKB. *This is the only episode that Sigma's Boldguard appeared via flashback. *Gummie stated when Marvis went into a rampage, it is said that he is under influence of alcohol. See also:Zoids: Fuzors Category:Fuzors Episode Category:Zoids Anime